


It Should Also Be Indestructible

by harnatano (orphan_account)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack, Manwë is such a cute nerd, Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:24:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/harnatano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the sweater of shame, knitted by Manwë : How it all began.</p>
<p>From Manwë’s point of view. Because Manwë has always been very good at reading into his brother’s expressions.<br/>Internal monologue (kind of)<br/>Jardinsdesetoiles wrote Melkor's reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Should Also Be Indestructible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jardindesetoiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jardindesetoiles/gifts).



He will love it.  
I did it myself, for him. I took the wool and I knitted it myself, with my own hands, without using any kind of magic. It was the first time I did such a thing. Varda was not very enthusiastic about it, she thought I would hurt myself with the knitting needles… 

I cannot say she wasn’t right, but the wound is already healing. Did I thank Estë for the help? No? Oh sweet Eru, I should send her a gift. I could knit her something like… gloves!

Where did I put the gift? Ah yes! Behind the throne! I almost forgot. “You are so moony Manwë!” Varda always says. And she is so right. But I know that’s what she likes about me.  
Here it is. It will look great on him. I took his measures while he was sleeping, so there is no reason it doesn’t fit him. And if it suits me, it will suit him. We are almost twins after all! And this colour his wonderful… I know how much he likes blue.

He’s coming!! Oh Eru I’m so excited about all this!! Shhh Manwë, calm down, don’t let him see it immediatly. Act normal and everything will be alright. Don’t smile too much Manie… just be cool. Hey Melk! What’s up?  
He doesn’t answer. Is he angry at me or…? Oh no he’s fine, not worse that usual… Melkor, my stupendous brother, always so grumpy. Maybe a hug would help? Maybe not… the last time I tried he said I should not do that again. I must ‘respect his personal space’. That’s what he said. 

Alright Manie, be cool. Give it to him now. Oh dear, I’m shaking! This is so exciting! He looks surprised. Oh Eru, that’s a very good sign ! Come one Melkor, open it!  
Why does he say nothing? Probably because he’s moved. Yes dear brother I did it for your. I chose the colors for you. Because I love you. You see : ‘best brothers forever’ That’s us!!  
…  
…  
…  
Why doesn’t he wear it? Oh, I get it ! He doesn’t wear it because he’s afraid of staining it! It’s almost time for dinner and an accident can always happen. My dear brother has always been a bit clumsy, always breaking and splitting things accidentally. I’m sure this is why he doesn’t wear it. And also, he probably keeps it for a better occasion! I should organize a party, so he could wear it and show to everyone how much we love each other! It would be fantastic!

Oh no… He ripped it… Clumsy brother with those big hands of yours! ! Do not worry, I can easily fix it. Oh! I have a better idea! No, not to set it on fire… Why would you do such a thing? No, I’ll make it indestructible and non-flammable! And I will knit another one for myself, so we can wear them together!!

He is already leaving… He has always been so reserved. My so shy brother doesn’t like showing his feelings! He must be hiding somewhere. He gets ambarassed so easily, especially about his sensitivity. 

Dear, dear brother… I know that, one day you will find the courage to thank me.


End file.
